Drake & Josh - The Five Letter Quiz Show
by JPK89
Summary: Drake & Josh are contestants on GSN's Lingo!


Drake & Josh

The Five Letter Quiz Show

*Teaser*

Drake: I don't watch them often.

Josh: I don't watch them often.

Both: But we both like game shows.

Josh: Drake goes absoulutely nuts every time Cliff Hangers is played on Price is Right.

Drake: I love watching the mountain climber fall off the edge of the mountain.

Josh: I remembered watching this great documentary from GSN about an unemployed ice cream

truck driver from Ohio who memorized the patterns on the whammy board.

Drake: The dude won over $110,000 in cash and prizes.

Josh: They thought he cheated.

Drake: Everyone including Peter Tomarken thought he cheated.

Josh: But as it turned out they saw something no one else noticed about the patterns.

Drake: So I guess when it comes to game shows...

Josh: Common knowledge is always the key thing.

*Lunch time at school Drake and Josh tells everybody really good news*

Drake: May I have everyone's attention for a second please?

*Everyone listens*

Josh: You all get Schneider's Cablevision on your TVs right?

*Everyone nods*

Drake: And you know GSN's on Channel 56.

*Everyone nods*

Josh: Well, we're going to become contestants on LINGO BABY!

Eric: How'd you guys get to become contestants on Lingo?

Josh: I entered their cash touranaments at /lingo

Craig: I usually watch Match Game, Press Your Luck, and Card Sharks but Eric and

I will watch you when they air your show.

Eric: I'm a Password kind of guy but I'll watch it with Craig when they air it.

*Mr. Roland walks in*

Mr. Roland: Lunch is over. Let's get back to our classes.

*Everyone finishes up and goes to their next class*

Mr. Roland: Oh. Josh? Drake?

*Drake and Josh come back as if they're in trouble*

Mr. Roland: Good luck on Lingo.

Both: Thanks.

Mr. Roland: Anytime.

*Theme song and Season 4 opening credits*

They're at the studio in LA and they're ready to begin taping the show..

Director: Alright quiet on the set. We're ready in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Cue theme.

*Lingo Theme Music begins to play*

Drake: I'm Drake Parker. I'm a musician and this my brother and roommate.

Josh: I'm Josh Nichols. I hope to win money for my college studies.

*Nat and Rosalina pre-NBB appears*

Nat: I'm Nat and this is my girlfriend.

Rosalina: I'm Rosalina.

*Jealous look on Josh's face thinking "How did they get on the show?"*

Chuck: And I'm Chuck. Let's play Lingo.

*Theme continues to play*

Chuck: I welcome all of our players to the show and let's have a kind welcome for our judge

Shandi,

*Applause for Shandi*

Shandi: Hi Chuck.

Chuck: Alright you know how we play the game. So let's get started and give our teams their

boards.

*Shandi removes 10 numbers off both teams boards*

Chuck: Drake and Josh won the toss backstage you'll go first.

Shandi: Let's see what you can do with a B.

Drake: Astrid. A-S-T-R- I.

Josh: *angry glare from Josh* ASTRID?!

Shandi: First off you can't uses proper names, second you didn't spell it with a B, and

Astrid is 6 letters.

Chuck: This means Nat and Rosalina get a free letter.

*Their letter is an E*

Rosalina: Beach. B-E-A-C-H.

*Beach is the correct word*

Chuck: Nicely done reach in in get two balls.

*They get two numbered balls*

Josh: Okay Drake just let me handle the spelling.

Shandi: Now the word starts with an A.

Nat: What Rosalina is to me... Angel. A-N-G-E-L

Shandi: That's so sweet.

*E and L are out of place*

Rosalina: Ankle. A-N

Drake: *interrupting* Did they spell apple yet?

Nat: (sighs of frustration) A-P-P-L-E.

Chuck: Just came to ya huh?

*Apple is correct*

Chuck: Before they draw their balls... (walks over to Drake & Josh)

Josh: Oh I know what you're going to tell us.

Chuck: Guys you can't yell out answers. It was the right word but you can't

shout it out because the other team could steal it and get the points.

Drake: They did.

Chuck: Go ahead and reach in and get your balls.

*Drake reaches in*

Josh: NOT YOU! THEM!

*One of the numbers gets them the first Lingo of the game*

*time passes*

Chuck: We'll give Drake and Josh a chance to catch up with this next word.

Shandi: Let's try a D guys.

*Pause*

Chuck: Quickly before your time runs out.

Drake: Dears. D-E-E *catches his error quickly* A-R-S.

Chuck: *in a southern drawl accent* Lookie ma. Look at all them deers outside.

*D-E- A-R-S is spelled and is the correct word*

Drake: Oh my god! You're kidding me!

Chuck: I never thought I'd say it but go ahead guys and reach in.

*Josh reaches in but...*

Josh: OH MAN! *Stopper cue*

Chuck: *end of round cue sounds* That sound means we're at the end of the first round but

everything doubles in round two *does his trademark station break* 2 in 2 We'll be right back.

*Nickelodeon Commercials*

Drake and Josh talk to their opponents...

Drake: So your school had a contest and you won a chance to appear on Lingo?

Nat: Yes.

Drake: And you hope to make a lot of albums and have a popular TV show of your own someday?

Josh: Well good luck. I've heard Crazy Car quite a few times on the radio.

Drake: Yeah. Your band's very good.

*Director comes*

Director: Guys just so you know we'll begin taping again in 1 minute.

Josh: Thanks.

Drake: We'll get the words together as a team.

Josh: Yeah cause I really want to win the jackpot prize.

*montage of different words being spelled by the two teams as the theme plays*

Chuck: Well this is one of the tightest games I've ever seen. It's all tied up between our

players. Drake and Josh you'll go next since there's a tie. Here's your word.

Shandi: Let's try an O guys.

Josh: Opera.

Drake: Spell it.

Josh: O-P-E-R-A.

*A is out of place in the word and a really long pause as Drake comes up something*

*Drake spells oasis and the buzzer sounds as he spells it*

Shandi: It wasn't in time Drake. I'm sorry.

Drake: What?!

Shandi: Look.

Drake: *walks over to Shandi* Alright you wanna start a tussle?! Cause I-

*Shandi and Drake argue as an unhappy look on Chuck Woolery's face is seen*

*he whistles with two fingers*

Chuck: Drake please walk back to your podium with your brother.

*he does*

Now he WAS spelling just as the buzzer was sounding so I'm going to allow it.

Shandi: But Chuck-

Josh: (angry) WILL YOU TWO BUTT OUT AND LET HIM SPELL IT?!

*looks of shock from the people in the control room and everyone in the studio*

Drake: Oasis. O-A-S-I-S.

*the correct word is spelled out*

Shandi: You need a 58 for your next Lingo.

*Drake pulls a ball out*

Drake: AH HA! Question Mark. I'll take 58.

Chuck: *end of the game cue sounds* Drake Josh you're going to play Bonus Lingo. Nat and

Rosalina we got something for you we'll give you $5,000 for any school charity.

Come on down you two.

*time passes*

Chuck: Well, Josh. Drake I've seen a Lingo first you two spelled all 10 words without using

a single bonus letter. That's $1,000 no matter what happens. Let's take a look at your board.

*10 numbers are removed except for 72*

Chuck: Now if one of you pulls a 72 on the first pull I'll be more than happy to give you a check

for $25,000. Which one of you is going to pull the winning ball?

Josh: I'll let Drake pull.

*Drake pulls and then...*

Drake: OH MY GOD I GOT IT!

Josh: *excited and happy* Hug me brother!

*they hug their brotherly hug*

Shandi: So will you two share the money?

Drake: Half will go towards Josh's college studies.

Chuck: Well, remember everybody. It's not just letters...

Shandi: It's Lingo.

Chuck: Good bye for now.

*It's the night their show's going to air and Audrey, Walter, and Megan

are going to watch it with them.*

Megan I can't believe you actually won on that show. When people make complete idiots

out of themselves like you did at the beginning it ought not be broadcasted through the

entire U.S. and Canada!

Walter: Quiet Megan It's coming on!

*she thinks "Please let something bad happen to our set so we don't have to watch this stupid

show!"*

*the TV explodes and catches on fire*

Audry: Get the fire extinguisher!

Josh: Wanna go watch it with Craig and Eric?

Drake: Sure.

*they leave*

*As the credits roll*

Bob Barker: Drake. Josh.

Josh: Bob Barker. How you doing?

Drake: How are things on Price is Right this season?

Bob Barker: Things are grand.

Drake: Listen we don't have time to talk we're going to watch GSN with Eric and Craig.

Bob: Wait. Boys. *to the viewers at home* Well as they watch GSN with Eric and Craig,

this is Bob Barker reminding you... Help control the pet population. Have your pets spayed

or neutered. Good Bye Everybody!

*Schneider's Bakery/DanWarp logo and current Nickelodeon copyright disclaimer appears at the

end*

*End of show*

(C) John Kruise

Original series Created by Dan Schneider

An inbetweener episode after "Josh is Done" and before "Eric Hits Drake"


End file.
